Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits and more specifically to a sampler circuit having an equalization function and a method for sampling data.
Related Art
A sampler circuit is used in a receiver to sample and latch a data input signal in response to a timing signal. The amplitude of received data can vary due to inter-symbol interference (ISI) given by channel loss or attenuation. The received signal may present a very small amplitude due to the channel attenuation. An equalizer may be used to compensate for varying amplitudes. Also, the operating frequency of the data sampler may be constrained by the RC time constant of the sampler output. This may cause the input sensitivity of the sampler to decrease as clock frequency increases.
Therefore, a need exists for a data sampler with equalization for use in a receiver that solves the above problems.